Robots or Aliens
by Celtic gryphon
Summary: I know crappy title. A girl finds five Cybertronians in her yard one night after yet another of Wheeljack's inventions malfunction, out of proportion and far from home what are the bots to do. Just a random old story I forgot to finish years ago.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Jazz

**Ok I found this just sitting in my computer while I was going through some old files and decided to put it up here. Since it's about two years old I doubt it will ever be continued either but you never know. Anyway just see what you think and let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't waste your time trying to sue me.**

***New note this chapter has been revised with some minor changes. 21-7-2014**

"Karin? Come on its time to wake up." An overly cherry voice called.

"Umm, five more minutes," Karin slurred snuggling deeper into the duvet.

"Come on 'Rin you've been recharging long enough." Another voice added as someone started jumping on the bed while the first voice chuckled. Karin slowly opened her eyes to see the laughing one grinning down at her from where he sat on her midsection.

"Morning Jazz," she yawned, then blinked. Her eyes widened as she looked at the black robot again.

"Ah hell no!" Karin quickly shot up, knocking back Jazz as well as the red robot that was jumping on the bed and accidently covering them with the duvet.

Karin sat with her mouth open in surprise as she took in the three other figures in her room. Sat cross-legged under the window was a robot with two fins on either side of his head tinkering with some machine on his lap oblivious to all else around him. On the other side of the room stood a yellow robot admiring his reflection in the floor length mirror while a robot pterodactyl sat perched atop its wooden frame watching her curiously.

Karin's shoulders slummed. "It wasn't a dream," she muttered to herself as two forms poked their heads out from under the duvet.

"Well good morning to you too," Jazz frowned as Sideswipe snickered.

"Nice bed head."

Karin didn't comment, instead opting to flop back down on her bed and look up at the ceiling recalling the previous night's events. She thought lightning had stuck in her backyard in the middle of the night but then she found five robots lying there looking dazed and confused.

"Karin get up now. Swoop want to go fly." The pterodactyl announced as he glided over and perched himself on the pillow beside her head.

Karin turned her head to look at him. "Are my parents still here?"

"Your parental units left little under a groon ago leaving a note on your table," Wheeljack replied not looking up from his work.

Karin sat up leaning back on her elbows raising an eyebrow at him but did not bother to question the odd terminology. "And they didn't notice I had some miniature robots running around in my room?" She asked sceptically.

Sunstreaker turned away from the mirror giving her an irritated look. "We had to hide under your bed. Do you have any idea how much dust was under there falling on my finish," he stated irritably. Karin rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Sunshine, I'll get right on to that once you lot are back... where did you lot come from exactly?" Karin asked as she made to get up stretching her arms out in front of her.

"Oregon," Jazz stated. Karin stared at him with a _"what the hell?"_ look.

"Oregon, as in America? How the hell did you get over here?"

"Wheeljack made a warp gate," Sideswipe shrugged.

Karin ran a hand through her hair. "I must be out of my mind," she muttered before turning back to them.

"Alright let me get this straight. Five two foot tall robots in Oregon, built a warp gate and then ended up in my back yard here in Ireland," Karin stated looking at them.

"Well it was 'Jack that made the warp gate, but ya that's it," Jazz replied crossing his arms.

Karin's shoulders slummed. "This is some kind of joke right? Like a prank or something."

"Look human this isn't a joke," Sunstreaker growled.

Karin huffed in response, "Can you prove that?"

"Were Autobots! We don't have to prove anything to you!" Sunstreaker snapped.

Karin threw her arms up in the air. "Ow this is a ridiculous, there's no such thing as Autobots that's just fiction, a cartoon," Karin stated.

The robots stared at her with disbelieving optics before Jazz spoke. "What do you mean Autobots are fiction?"

Karin gave him an odd look before moving over to her desk and opening her laptop.

"I'm saying Autobots and Decepticons are fictional characters made like 20 years ago," Karin explained steeping back so they could see that she had clicked on to Wikipedia and had a page dedicated to the various cartoon series open.

The Autobots stared at the screen as Jazz climbed onto the desk chair and started looking through the page.

"'Jack what did you do!" Sideswipe yelped in panic, flailing his arms around as the inventor looked thoughtful.

"It seems my warp gate not only brought us to a new location, but a different dimension as well, fascinating."

Karin looked down at them with a furrowed brow. "Wait a sec, are you saying that you guys really are... but I thought Transformers where meant to be huge, you lot are tiny?"

"A side effect perhaps? You said we are fiction here so maybe this is the size where meant to be in your world, as toys," Wheeljack offered as solution.

Karin thought that over in her head deciding it made sense and leaned back against the desk.

"So you believe us now?" Sunstreaker sneered at her.

Karin looked at him for a moment considering his words. In truth she wasn't too sure if she did or not, but none of her friends or family were even remotely techie so it couldn't have been them.

"Transform."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker exchanged a look. "Why?" Sideswipe asked.

"Cuss if you can then I'll believe this is all really happening and isn't some prank or elaborate dream I'm having," Karin explained.

The twins shrugged but then complied transforming into red and yellow Lamborghini's.

"Well at least I know I'm not going completely crazy," Karin said as they transformed back to their bi-pedal forms.

Shaking her head Karin walked over to her window opening the blind to let in the morning light. Turning around she saw that Jazz was on YouTube looking up music videos as Wheeljack had returned to tinkering with his machine. Sunstreaker was once again frowning at his appearance in the mirror, Sideswipe was looking through her game collection and Swoop was looking out her window at the birds flying around the large pine and oak trees.

"Here, don't go too far and don't go attracting attention to yourself, if anyone sees you come straight back alright," Karin instructed fully opening the window as Swoop quickly glided out over the green fields.

"So how do you guys plan on getting home?"

"I'm going to try and reopen the warp gate again, hopefully it will take us back to the Ark," Wheeljack said not looking up from his work.

"You don't sound too confident this will work 'Jack," Jazz observed turning to face the engineer.

"In theory it should work, but there is always the chance we could pick up the wrong frequency and get pulled into another dimensional warp."

"The wrong frequency?" Karin asked nervously.

"Imagine that all of the dimensions are running parallel to each other, but they are all connected by strings, creating bridges between these worlds. What we're going to do is grab hold of one of these strings, hopefully the right one, and it should take us back home," 'Jack explained.

"What if you grab the wrong string?" Sideswipe asked.

"Then we might never find a way back," Wheeljack said with a sound similar to a sigh.

They all sat in silence letting that sink in.

"We have to at least try, don't we?" Sideswipe said.

"Yep. that is why I need to finish repairing this."

"Well, look on the bright side, we don't have to worry about those miserable slaggin Decepticons while were here," Jazz said cheerfully.

"Ya as long as the Decepticons don't make their own warp gate," Sunstreaker huffed.

"Pessimist," Karin muttered, causing him to give her a glare.

"There's a million to one chance of them getting here Sunstreaker, besides why would they bother? They already have Skywarp." Wheeljack said absently.

"So there was a million in one chance of you landing in my back yard. Huh, lucky me," Karin muttered heading for the bedroom door.

"Ugh 'Rin," she turned around to see Sideswipe waving a piece of paper.

"Oh! Thanks 'Sides," Karin grinned taking the note from him as he scurried back over to her games.

"I didn't think girls liked these kinds of games," he commented looking at the games that ranged from Dragon Age to Need for Speed.

"Some of us do 'Sides. My brother has some more down the hall if you don't want to play these ones, just don't scratch them," she warned reading over the note.

"Well guys you have two weeks to fix that doohickey of yours," Karin said opening her door, Jazz following her out.

"Why what happens in two weeks?"

"My brother will be back from summer camp and my parents will be back from their second honeymoon," she replied walking over to the wooden staircase as Jazz looked through the banister to the first floor.

"Want a lift?" She asked with a chuckle holding out her arms. The Autobot looked down at the lengthy staircase for a moment then hopped into her arms.

"So you have the house to yourself for two weeks huh?" He asked a smirk slipping onto his face as Karin placed him on the kitchen counter.

"Ya?" She said raising an eyebrow at him as she flicked on the kettle and put two slices of bread in the toaster.

"Femme how old are you?" He asked placing his hands on his hips.

"You know girls normally take offence at that question," Karin pointed out mirroring his stance.

"Ya, when their old, but your what seventeen?" He ventured looking at her tipping his hand in a so-so gesture.

Karin huffed narrowing her eyes, "Nineteen actually."

"And your parents let ya have free reign in this big house, for two weeks?"

"They happen to trust me not to do anything stupid. Although maybe not their best move seeing as I'm talking a miniature alien robot standing on the kitchen counter," she mussed.

"Ya true babe, but not what I was referring to."

"What?" She asked with a smirk of her own. "Think I'm going to have a raging party or something?" She asked pouring a mug of tea and buttering her toast.

"Well ya, isn't that what teenagers do when there folks are away?" He asked shrugging.

"When the cats away the mice come out to play," Karin laughed, "I live in a small area outside of town Jazz and my parents know everybody I would never get away with it even if I was bothered too,"

"They can't know everyone," Jazz said.

"Believe me they do. My dad's a contractor and has worked in nearly every building around and mom has run the hotel management in town for the past twenty years. Plus her best friend is the biggest gossip there is," Karin shrugged.

"Fair enough, what about a boyfriend?"

"Why all the questions?"

Jazz shrugged, "Is that a yes?"

"That's a no," she replied with an eye roll.

"He turned out to be a jerk?" Jazz guessed.

"No, there never was a he," Karin replied taking a bite of her toast.

"She then?"

Karin laughed, "No Jazz, there's never been anyone."

"What? Why? I thought you teens are normally all over each other."

"Well for one all the guys around here are complete jerks and any of the somewhat decent ones are taken. And they all happen to want the pretty blue eyed blonds," Karin shrugged. "Besides, I don't want to waste my time on a high school crush, it would never last."

Jazz frowned. "Ya but Hey! What's thaahh!" Jazz had turned around when he felt something at his back and now sat frozen staring at the large canine behind him with its two black paws on the counter.

"Karin..."

"Relax Jazz, I think he likes you now," Karin said then stiffed a giggle as the Alsatian gave Jazz a slobbery lick.

"Ugh yuck!"

"Down Griffin leave Jazz alone," Karin ordered with a laugh, Griffin barked happily running over to Karin's side and jumping on her.

"Ahh! Claws you big lug sit down!" Karin yelped hopping back from the dog.

"Don't bother giving me those big brown eyes; I'm immune to your charms," Karin said rubbing the red claw marks on her legs; Griffin bowed his head shamefully giving a pathetic whine.

"Ugh fine," Karin huffed giving him the rest of her breakfast. "And don't say I never give you anything, manipulative pup," she said scratching behind his ears as he barked happily.

"That's what attacked us last night?" Jazz said surprised, looking down at the playful brut.

"Griffins a guard dog, so as you can imagine he wasn't too happy that intruders got into his territory without him knowing. Did ya 'Griff?"

"Huh, sorry buddy didn't mean to trespass on ya." Griffin looked up at him and barked in acknowledgment.

"Ha! He's pretty smart for a dog," Jazz laughed as Griffin started sniffing his foot pedal.

"He's just a big softy really," Karin said putting her mug in the sink. Stretching her arms above her head Karin turned back around to Jazz.

"I better go get dressed," she said looking down at her purple spaghetti strap top and shorts night clothes. "You coming back up?"

Jazz smirked, "Sure if I get to see you change."

"Perv," she said going to swipe at his helm which he expertly dodged by jumping off the counter and climbing on top of Griffins back.

"Yeha! Giddy up little doggie!"

Karin laughed heading up the stairs with Griffin carrying Jazz hot on her heals.

Swoop had returned and was now sitting on the bed beside Karin who was now dressed in a pair of old jeans, black camisole, and converse.

"Well 'Jack what's the verdict?" Jazz asked the inventor. Wheeljack put down what he had been working on which looked a bit like a ray gun with three spikes on the end.

"I think I've got it but I don't have a lock on the base yet."

"And how are you supposed to get that if it doesn't exist in this world?" Sideswipe asked, he had taken a liking to Griffin and was lying against him with his servos folded behind his helm.

Switching open a panel on the machine Wheeljack revealed a screen showing a line graph.

"This is what the dimensional fields looked like the first time we passed through, now look at this one." He instructed pushing a few more buttons causing a second graph to appear, only this time the lines where moving around, some would freeze for a moment then move up and others would move down, others weaved in and out of each other than off in different directions again.

"If I'm right, then when the fields match up in the same pattern as the one that brought us here I should be able to open a gateway back home for us," Wheeljack explained.

"How are we going to know when that will happen?" Sunstreaker asked crossing his arms.

"I've set the warp gate transmitter to let off an alarm before the fields a line; it should give us enough time to open the gate."

"And you're sure this will get you to the correct dimension?" Karin asked.

"This is the only pattern we have to go by; it's our best bet."

"And it won't explode?" Sideswipe asked suddenly causing the other bots to step back and Karin to look at them curiously.

"Why do ye always think my inventions are going to explode?"

"Because they always do 'Jack."

"Me Swoop not explode. And Wheeljack built me."

"Good point Swoop bud," Jazz laughed.

"Ya but Ratchet helped build the Dinobots so they don't really count," Sunstreaker pointed out. Wheeljack was about to retort when Karin stood up.

"Alright guys knock it off your meant to be friends," Karin said placing a hand on her hip, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both looked down slightly ashamed.

"Look you guys can stay here until you can open this gate of yours and then you'll be back home ok? No worries right," Karin stated.

"Question. What are we supposed to do till then?" Sideswipe asked.

"Um well what do you guys like to do? I rather if ye stayed here to keep ye safe but..," Karin trailed off rubbing the back of her neck.

"Don't worry about a thing baby girl we can keep ourselves occupied," Jazz said standing up with a smirk.

"You sure? Don't you guys need to eat or something?"

"We refuel on energon but since we don't need to currently use any energy we will be alright until we return home," Wheeljack explained.

"Huh? Alright then but what do you lot plan to do while you wait?" Karin asked looking down at them.

"I think we're going to have a go at some of those games of yours," Sideswipe said as he and Sunstreaker made their way over to her pile of games.

"Me Swoop want to see," Swoop said following them.

"I'm going to run some more tests on this to make sure this stays fully operational,"

"And you Jazz?" Karin asked.

"Ow I'm sure I'll find something to occupy my time," he said ginning wolfishly up at her causing her to narrow her eyes playfully.

"Griff if he does anything out of the way you know what to do," Karin grinned down at the Alsatian before turning on her heels and heading down stairs.

"Hey hey wow! Where are you going?" Jazz asked running after her.

"I've got to go and clean out the garage," Karin replied with a small pout.

"Why?"

"End of the year prank at school," she stated simply.

"What did you do?"

"Drove the teacher's nuts. We all brought in alarm clocks, set them to go off one at a time with a two minute gape in between and hid them everywhere in the school, lockers, air vents, above ceiling tiles and in teachers' desks. Then we filled the halls with bouncing balls and then me and my friends dressed up as packmen and ghost's then ran around the school screaming while the others chased us saying 'waka waka'. It went rather well until we tripped on the bouncing balls and landed in a heap in the hallway, right in front of the principle,"

Jazz laughed outright at the mental image he had gathered.

"So your parents are punishing you for that?" He asked.

"I think mom just needed an excuse to get someone to clean that place up, it's a complete tip and she refuses to set foot in there claiming it's a death trap," Karin said rolling her eyes continuing on her way as Jazz looked down on her through the railing.

"So she sent you to do it?" He asked with a smile.

"Yep, I feel so loved," Karin replied sarcastically in a sing song voice.

After the bots had grown tired of their various activities, and certain bots were done snooping, they decided to go and look for Karin.

"Huh, this must be what it's like for the humans when their around us," Sideswipe stated as they followed Griffin through the kitchen and into the porch where a door connected to the garage.

"She wasn't kidding," Jazz mussed once they reached their destination. The room was filled with boxes, paint cans, old twisted bits of metal and tools with an old red Honda Accord parked in the middle of all the chaos.

Karin was kneeling on top of a stool trying to reach a shelf above the work bench.

"Karin?!" Sideswipe called.

Karin jumped in surprise with a short squeak before latching onto the stool as it wobbled uncertainly.

"Holy crap Sides'! Warn a girl next time," Karin said running a hand through her hair. Sideswipe gave a nervous laugh.

"Sorry 'Rin," He apologised. Karin shook her head with a smile as she sat down on the stool.

"So got tired of the games did ya?"

"Just came to see how the clean-up was going," Jazz said as he climbed into the Honda and started fiddling with the radio.

"This mess isn't going anywhere!" Karin grumbled with a sigh turning to glare at the room as if in hopes that her disapproving gaze would make it disappear.

"We noticed. What is all this junk anyway?" Sunstreaker said walking over to a box that was on the floor.

"No idea, my mom has issues with letting things go," Karin replied with a shrug.

"Clearly," Sunstreaker muttered pulling out an old school book from when Karin was five.

"Watch out for the dust bunnies Sunny," Sideswipe laughed before running under the car, avoiding the old copy that was hurled at his helm.

Jazz had found a station he liked and was dancing around in the front of the Honda while Wheeljack was inspecting its engine.

Karin left them at it and went back to sorting out the mess around her. Unfortunately that didn't last long as Sideswipe was determined to have some fun.

Swoop was poking through some of the boxes on the shelves and Sunstreaker had found an old art book to look through. If any of them had been paying attention they would have noticed the mischievous glint in Sideswipes optics.

"Karin do you have any art supplies?" Sunstreaker asked looking up at the human.

Karin scratched the back of her head thinking. "Umm ya, I think there up in my room... but I'm not sure where exactly."

"There under her, what's the word? Oh ya, panties drawer," Jazz smirked as Karin turned several shades of red.

"JAZZ YOU WENT THROUGH MY STUFF!" She shrieked making to grab him.

"Heh can ya blame a guy? Hey wow!"

"Get back here you perverted little robot!" Jazz laughed outright as they ran around the Honda.

"What's wrong Karin? 34C an't bad!"

"Jazz!"

"What 34C mean?" Swoop asked cocking his head to the side.

"It's the size of Karin's chest," Wheeljack explained when Sunstreaker shrugged.

No one had noticed when a trip wire suddenly appeared in front of Jazz and Karin until it was too late.

"Hey! Wow!"

"Ahh!"

"Timber!" Sideswipe laughed as Jazz slipped on an oil spill and rammed into wall causing a loosely closed paint tin to wobble uncertainly on its shelf overhead.

Jazz wobbled on his peds turning around to see Karin who had landed on her front lean up on her forearms. They both looked at each other, then slowly brought there gazes up just in time to see a tin of green paint fall off the shelf and land straight on top of Jazz.

"Sunny, I think we found you some paint supplies," Jazz said after a pause, taking the tin off to his helm giving his laughing companions a glare. Even Karin who was splattered with paint was trying and failing miserably to stifle her giggles.

"Alright let see how they like it," he said quietly so only Karin could hear. Her eyes glowed with laughter as she sat up on her keens. Jazz transformed into his alt mode and backed into a puddle of paint before spinning his tiers.

"Jazz!"

"My paint!"

"Me Swoop green now,"

"Paint fight!"

Karin sat breathing heavily against the Honda. Sideswipe was leaning against her side and Jazz was sitting on her lap.

"Sorry 'Rin the place is a bigger mess than before," Sideswipe said sheepishly.

"The place needed a bit of colour anyway," Karin replied patting his helm.

"Me Swoop all colourful now," Swoop said as he perched himself on Karin's shoulders.

Karin grinned before looking down at Jazz.

"Hey, you lot are water proof right?"

Jazz tilted his helm to the side as he looked back at her.

"Course we are."

"Good," Karin said as she quickly stood up holding Jazz and Sideswipe like ragdolls.

"Jack, Sunny ye come too." The two bots gave each other cautious looks before following her.

Karin led them into a white and blue tiled room. She set the bots down and Swoop changed his perch from Karin's shoulder to the bathroom sink. Karin then leaned over a large white bath tub and turned a leaver. Water gushed into the tub and then she turned to look at her guests.

"Get in."

"What?" Sunstreaker blurted.

"Do you want to get that paint off or not?" Karin sniped.

Reluctantly the five Autobots climbed in, the water staining almost instantly around their peds. Karin had some sponges and soap along the side of the tub as she helped the bots wash some of the harder to reach places.

"There all done!" Karin proclaimed still kneeling beside the tub.

"Not quite," Sideswipe said sharing a look with Jazz. Quick as a flash both bot reached up grabbing Karin's arms and pulled her in with a resulting splash.

"Guys!" Karin laughed shrieked as Sideswipe, Jazz and even Sunstreaker started to climb on top of her. Wheeljack and Swoop had climbed out of the tub and where now drying themselves off.

"Karin you're still covered in paint," Sideswipe laughed tickling her sides.

"Ahh! I know I know! Ahh stop, stop, stop!"

Ring! Ring!

"Shit!" Karin said bolting up and stumbling out of the tub. Jazz was holding onto the back of her top and was dangling after her as she slipped out into the hallway leaving a trail of water behind them.

"Hello?" Karin answered breathlessly. Jazz had now climbed onto her shoulders and was listening in.

"Karin? Are you alright?"

"Mom! Ya, I'm grand why?" Karin asked pushing some wet hair out of her eyes before casting a glance at Jazz.

"You just sound a bit... frazzled. What are you doing?"

"I was cleaning the garage," Karin said in a deadpanned voice.

"Ahh, I see. Have you made any progress?"

"Well it has been given a makeover; let's just leave it at that," Karin said leaning against the wall, Jazz gave a small smile.

"I'm not even going to ask."

"That would be for the best ya. Anyway how's the trip going?"

"Lovely only I can't find a comfy pair of shoes over here. It's Paris for goodness sake you would think they would have a decent pair of shoes."

"Mom you know I won't have a clue what you're talking about if you keep going on about shoes," Karin cut in with a roll of her eyes.

"Ugh, what sort of a daughter have I?" She said in mock frustration.

"Ya ya I thought we had established that a long time ago."

"Alright. Ow by the way I found this adorable little outfit for you," Her mother squealed.

"Lady in nineteen years old! I'm well able to buy my own cloths."

"And I got you something from Victoria's secret too," Jazz was muffling his laughter at Karin's horrified expression.

"Mom can you put dad on the phone," Karin quickly cut in.

"Hum? Ow sure."

"Karin."

"If you love me you will make sure those things don't make to this house," Karin ordered in a deadly serious tone causing her father laugh and Jazz to snigger.

"Now don't be mean Karin."

"I am not being dressed up like a Barbie doll!" Karin hissed.

"Karin, just humour her."

"Ugh, you so owe me old man," Karin growled after a moment causing him to laugh.

"Has everything been alright at home? Anything strange happen?"

"Not really, just your average robot alien invasion," she replied offhandedly with a shrug. Poor Jazz looked as if he was about to get a spark attack until he heard laughter on the other side of the phone.

"I'm sure you're right on top of that."

"Of course I am, I better go one of them is trying to pull out my hair, bye!" She said hanging up turning her head to look at Jazz who smiled sheepishly as he let go of a fist full of her tangled hair.

"I thought you were gona sell us out there," he said with a sheepish laugh.

"Like I said before this stuff just doesn't happen. Besides; no one would believe me anyway," she said with a shrug as she turned back towards the bathroom. She gave an annoyed sigh at the puddles of water she had left in her wake.

"Sooo Victoria's secret?" Jazz asked with a sly grin.

"One word and you're spending the night in the dog house," Karin replied with a glare. Jazz made a show of zipping is mouth closed and throwing away the key but wore a large grin on his face the whole time.

They walked into the bathroom and stopped to see the mess that remained. There was more water on the floor then in the tub and the curtains also seemed to have gotten a good soaking.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were just finishing drying themselves off while Swoop and Wheeljack had pulled out the contents of the press under the sink. Swoop had a container of exfoliating cream and was picking bits of fine sand grains out of it with his beak. All that was going through Karin's head was that she hoped it wasn't from that expensive gift set her mother's boss had given to her for her fortieth birthday last month. That was until she saw what Wheeljack had.

"Guaranteed all night protection," he read aloud causing Karin's face to turn red.

"Tell me what purpose this serves," Wheeljack asked without guilt as Jazz tried not to laugh.

"Well 'Jack, Jazz seems to have plenty of knowledge on human female possessions so I'm sure he can explain it you while I have a shower. Ow and you can get Sunny those art supplies too," Karin replied with a pursed lip while kicking them out of the bathroom and locking the door before peeled off her wet clothes and steeping into the shower.

Once she was finished and was sure she had all of the paint out of her hair, Karin stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself before poking her head out the door.

"Ruff!"

Karin raised an eyebrow in surprise when she saw Griffin with Jazz perched on his back holding up a pile of clothes.

"Special delivery!"

Karin laughed taking the clothes from him.

"Hum service with a smile too. I'll be out in a sec kay," Karin said closing the door again.

"Jazz you little perv I need a top too," she said poking her head out the door again with a glare.

"Top? What is this top you speak of?" Jazz asked making a show of looking confused. Griffin let out a growl before doing a quick bucking motion causing Jazz to fall off and land on his arft.

"Ugh! Hey man that's not cool!"

Griffin barked in response.

"I was too gona give it to her alright! I was just messing around a bit first." Jazz retorted to which the dog gave a sniff and a snort shaking his head.

"Ya Ya, I know," Jazz huffed standing up and pulling a jumper out of seemingly nowhere and handing it to Karin who looked at him in surprise.

"H...how did you?"

Jazz chuckled. "Subspace, it's like a mini black hole," he explained. Karin nodded her head in understanding.

"Huh cool," she said pulling the jumper over her head.

She had been slightly surprised when she found that Jazz had brought a pair of black cargo pants and a violet V-neck top. At the way he acted she had expected him to have brought some skimpy outfit that her mother insisted on purchasing. Karin decided to ignore the fact that Jazz had once again been through her underwear drawer but had opted to ask why he seemed to know more about human females than an alien robot should.

"Humans are interesting. Besides babe, what else am I meant to do when stuck on monitor duty?" He asked with a shrug.

"Your job maybe," Karin said with a roll of her eyes as she brushed her wet hair.

"I'm a master at multitasking.."

"I suppose you were listening to music as well while you were monitoring for Decepticons and researching humans."

"Aww you know me so well babe. But seriously we really only had interactions with the males of your species, so I decided to see the differences."

"Including lingerie?"

"I'm very thorough with my research."

"Ow? Just how thorough were you?" Karin asked turning to look at him the corner of her lip rising as he leaned on the doorframe. His visor brightening slightly as his signature smirk grew.

Crash!

"Karin! Jazz! Help! Sunny's trying to scrap me!"

"Don't call me Sunny! Now get back here you lousy piece of slag! I'm gona turn you into spare parts!"

The sound of revving engines filled the house as two Lamborghinis raced up and down the hall until the red one transformed and climbed out a nearby window quickly followed by his twin.

Jazz looked after them with an irritated frown while Karin rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Should we be concerned?" She asked as she hung up the wet towels and picked up the discarded clothes.

"As long as they are not seen by anyone; no," Jazz answered watching as Griffin jumped out the window barking after the twins.

"I'll just tell them there my brother's toys," Karin shrugged as she walked down the hall.

"Your brother that is away at summer camp?"

"I was suffering from a severe case of boredom," Karin answered with an over exaggerated nod, as she dumped her clothes into the washing machine and walking into the kitchen.

"Where are Swoop and 'Jack gone?" She asked turning to him with a quirked eyebrow.

"There around somewhere," Jazz replied off handily. Karin dismissed it picking up a shiny red apple and biting into it before smiling at Jazz.

"So clean the garage or movie marathon?" She asked Jazz matched her smirk with one of his own.

"Anything but some sappy romance story," he answered.

"Ahh a robot after my own heart," Karin said letting out a breathy sighed as she headed into the living room with Jazz hot on her heals.

"Were Cybertronians there's a big difference," he pointed out folding his arms as he inspected the DVD collection before picking an action movie and handing it to Karin.

"Right, you have personalities and don't run on batteries," Karin replied off handily flopping down onto the couch. Receiving a dry look in response

"You know I'm just kidding," she said waving her hand at the look. "There's no way you guys could be just robots you're too... human, I guess if that makes any sense," Karin said looking a bit confused herself but shrugged it off.

Jazz grinned pulling himself up beside her. "Nope, but I think I get ya."

"Well isn't that all that matters," Karin grinned as the movie started.

_Gods what am I doing?_ She wondered to herself looking down at Jazz out of the corner of her eye.

_I'm watching a movie with a miniature alien robot as if I do it every day of the week! God I must have hit my head on something, but still... I haven't felt this... comfortable in a long time, I already like him and the others as much as I like the people I've been friends with since I was a little kid. _Karin mentally shook her head a smile pulling onto her face.

_Well, at least they will make the next two weeks interesting, if there even here that long._ Karin thought finding a more comfortable position as she decided to make the most of it and enjoy the movie with Jazz, ignoring the sounds of the other Autobots that had taken up refuge in her home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Sideswipe & Sunstreaker

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't waste your time trying to sue me.**

***New note this chapter has been revised with some minor changes. 21-7-2014**

"God I'm three toned!" Karin exclaimed at her reflection in the bathroom mirror as she pulled at her hair, Swoop, who was sitting on the toilet seat cocked his head in confusion.

"Is that bad? Me three colours too," he said indicating to his blue, red and yellow paint. Karin shook her head at him.

"No Swoop, but I don't like having brown, red and orange hair. Ugh, how did this even happen?" She asked herself in frustration. She could understand that her hair was growing out so the brown was to be expected, but the ends turning from mahogany red to bright orange? That just didn't make any sense, it wasn't like this yesterday, she thought.

Growling in frustration she started digging through the cabinet looking for some more hair dye to cover it up but found none. Slamming the door closed with a huff she turned her glaring eyes to the open door where she heard a snigger followed by the sight of a grinning Sideswipe.

"I don't know how but I'm willing to bet that you're behind this," she said putting her hair into a messy bun with a scowl.

"Who me?" He said with mock innocents as Sunstreaker appeared beside him.

"Ya you, now I'm going to have to go get more dye at the shop," she grumbled as the twins eyes started to sparkle.

"Oh no!" Karin said in protest seeing the shared look. "No, no way!"

"Aww come on 'Rin we'll behave," Sideswipe grinned.

"Ya what's the worst that could happen?" Sunstreaker added. Karin gave a disbelieving snort at both responses.

"What _couldn't_ happen more like?"

"Well do you really want to take the chance of leaving us here unsupervised?" Sideswipe asked with a cocky smirk.

"But Jazz is... I... ugh! Why do you even want to come?" She asked her shoulders slumming as the twins looked at each other before simultaneously shrugging their shoulders.

"No reason,"

"But what if someone sees you?"

"Huh! What are they going to do? It's not like they can catch us," Sunstreaker snorted.

"No you can't come anyway," she suddenly said snapping her fingers. "That gizmo of Wheeljack's might pick up on something while were gone and you don't want to be stuck here for the rest of your lives now do you?"

"Ow I don't know, we could just think of it as a vacation that's never going to end," Sideswipe replied with a shrug while his brother gave him an annoyed look.

"Right, well I'm sure Sunstreaker's going to agree with that," she said sarcastically. "Sorry guys but I'm not taking the risk of you two getting stuck here," she said with a tone of finality before turning to Swoop.

"Could you tell Jazz and 'Jack that I'm gone into town for a bit, I won't be long," Karin said heading into the kitchen grabbing her phone, wallet and the keys to her mother's blue Mazda and walking out the front door, not acknowledging the sulking twins.

The nearest town was a twenty minute drive from Karin's house. Karin let her head fall back against the head rest closing her eyes as the car pulled to a stop in the shopping centre car park.

"So where to first?" Karin's eyes snapped open as she whirled around in her seat to see two smirking Lamborghini twins sitting happily in the back.

"How did you...Ugh! Are you two insane! What if 'Jack gets the portal open?!" She snapped.

"Relax femme 'Jack said that it's not going to open today, something about the wavelengths being too far off," Sunstreaker said waving a dismissive hand as he looked out the window.

"When did he tell you this?" She asked raising a disbelieving eyebrow.

"When you went to get your keys," Sideswipe replied. Karin sat back in her seat with a huff; she did need to get some shopping done and she didn't want to have to make a return trip, they would probably just find some way to come again anyway.

"Fine," she relented as the twins gave triumphant smirks.

"But how are we supposed to pull this off?" Karin asked with a sigh.

"Well there's only one thing for it," Sideswipe announced with a shrug before quickly opening the door and hopping out with his brother before Karin could react. Karin nearly had a heart attack and bolted out of the car after them quickly running around to their side.

"Are you crazy what if someone-"

"Slag it femme calm down before you glitch like Prowl!" Sunstreaker snapped cutting her off.

"Look around you, no one is taking any notice."

Karin frowned at them but then blinked in surprise seeing that he was right, there were plenty of people walking around and some of them did give curious glances but no-one said anything.

"No one is going to figure it out if we don't give them reason to, really you organics don't use your processors sometimes, if you were one of the people after walking by what would you think you saw?" Sunstreaker asked in a patronizing tone. Karin frowned not looking at him feeling quite the fool, _Just wait until we meet someone I know; it won't be so easy then. _She thought.

"Right, well let's just go get this over with, I don't want to push our luck," Karin said staring to walk towards the shopping centre, the twins following after her.

"You worry waaay too much 'Rin," Sideswipe said folding his arms behind his helm while looking around them.

Karin was surprised to say the least when they met one of her friends from school and Sunstreaker came up with the lie that they were Karin's cousins. Apparently she was minding them for the day before they went to do a play for their drama group tonight, that's why they were dressed as robots. Unfortunately he let Karin high and dry on her hair issue but her friend brushed it off not really caring why it was multi-coloured and just found it funny, much to Karin's carnage causing her to pout.

"Can you believe we're back to school in a few days? It's actually sickening," Anna said shaking her head in disgust while Karin pulled a face.

"Don't remind me, it's the Leaving Cert I'm already starting to panic," Karin replied.

"Ya, then college huh? Bet you the colleges raise entry points again this year," she said.

"I don't even know what I want to go for," Karin said.

"When in doubt-,"

"Go with Arts," Karin rolled her eyes and Anna laughed

"It's a safe bet at least half of us will go for it. I got to go see ya latter," Anna called over her shoulder heading out of the shop.

Karin huffed in annoyance going through the shop isles pushing a trolley with the twins standing inside of it. They would grab random items off the shelves and put them in the trolley only to have Karin scowled at them before putting them back.

"Side's, put that back," Karin said shaking her head at the red twin who was holding a pink and green box of tampons.

"What? You might need them, you did tell Jazz to explain about them," Sideswipe grinned.

"Ugh," Sunstreaker shuddered. "As if I didn't think you organics could be anymore disgusting," Karin ducked her head trying not to blush, especially when she realised that she was in fact running low on that particular item.

"Sometimes I really hate being a girl," she muttered taking the box from Sideswipe and dropping it in the trolley.

When they had everything she needed they headed to the checkout where a plump, grumpy man sat, a frown seemed to be permanently etched onto his face.

Karin gave him a friendly smile as she and the twins started to unload the contents of the trolley, Karin was just about to hand him her bank card when.

"Ugh 'Rin a little help?" Sideswipe asked while his twin watched in amusement. Karin looked down at the red twin surprised to see nearly a dozen magnets stuck to his form, the shopkeeper looked as well, but wasn't amused at all. Karin gave an apologetic smile.

"Sooo the weathers great isn't it?" She said as she tried to yank a hippo magnet off the red twin's chest but to no avail.

"Umm how much?" She asked looking up at the shopkeeper as he scowled at her; Sideswipe shrugged his shoulders at Karin with an apologetic smirk.

When they got back to the car Karin sat Sideswipe up onto the bonnet after putting the shopping in the boot.

"Gods Sides' were going to need a crow bar to get all these off," she grunted as she pulled at one that was stuck to his right horn causing him to winch.

"Maybe if we dump you in the bath when we get home they might slip off," she said scratching the back of her head.

"Doubt it," Sunstreaker said from where he stood with his arms crossed leaning against the side of the car admiring how the sun's rays made his paint look.

"Well do you have a better idea Sunshine?" She asked placing a fist on her hip. Sunstreaker shrugged jumping up beside his twin before standing behind him and putting his hand to his back. Blue sparks left his servo as his twin laughed before the magnets clattered to the ground.

"Haha! That tickles," Sideswipe laughed while Karin deadpanned. "And you didn't do that before because..,"

Sunstreaker shrugged jumping off the car with his twin before looking up at her. "Where would the fun have been in that?" He asked with his a smirk; Karin rolled her eyes as she turned her back to them, bending down to pick up the discarded magnets.

"Whatever let's just head on home before anything happens ok? Guys?" Turning back around Karin felt like screaming as she saw two small cars retreating back towards the shopping centre.

The magnets forgotten, she dashed after the twin terrors, who had already disappeared into the crowds.

"Ugh why did this have to happen to me?" She wondered aloud as she started looking around.

"If I were a self-absorbed or prankster robot where would I go?" She asked herself before spotting a toy shop advertising transformers, Sideswipe, definitely his place.

Waving her way past people she entered the store.

"You have got to be kidding me," she muttered reading the brightly coloured banner inside the shop.

_**Sale on all robotic and car toys for one day only!**_

_Just my bloody luck_ she through bitterly as she ran through the store.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker?" She whispered sharply as she stood in the middle of an isle full of robots of all different shapes, sizes and colours.

"Guys this really isn't funny, what if someone tries to buy one of you?"

"Sides...Sunny? Gods where are ye?!" She said picking up random red and yellow toys that looked like the twins.

"Ugh, I'm looking for voice activated toys for my brother," Karin said as she spotted people giving her odd looks. Suddenly a familiar revving sound reached her ears quickly followed by twin blurs zooming past her barely avoiding hitting anyone.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker!" She snapped angrily.

"Come on Karin!" Sideswipe called as they disappeared around the corner, some of the customers turned to look at her with looks of annoyance and surprise.

"Haha, found 'em," she said nervously shrugging her shoulders before dashing after the pair. After flowing the yells of surprise did she finally find the pair backed into a corner in there bi-pedal forms with a child less than two feet taller than them reaching out to grab at them.

"Kid I swear if you bring those grimy little fingers anywhere near my finish you're going to lose them!" Sunstreaker warned.

"There you two are!" She growled with a frown.

"Karin about time you showed up, let's get the slag out of here!" Sideswipe said grabbing his twins arm, who was all but hissing like a cat at the child, and dragging him over to Karin's side.

"But mommy I want that toy!" The child pouted, Sideswipe gripped Karin's leg pulling her away.

"Let's go!" He urged she couldn't help but laugh.

"My, my, this is one for the history book, the mighty Sideswipe and Sunstreaker rendered helpless at the hands of a mere human child," Karin grinned causing both twins to glare at her.

"We are not! It's just Primes "We do not harm humans!" rule!" Sideswipe defended trying to impersonate their leaders voice.

"Excuses excuses!"

"Excuse me but I believe my son found those toys first," The child's mother said with a frown, Karin and the twins looked at her.

"We are not toys!" Sunstreaker snapped but Karin moved in front of him.

"Sorry miss but these two aren't from this shop; I got them on line," Karin replied about to steer the two away.

"Surly a girl of your age is too old to be playing with toys," The mother said in disbelief narrowing her eyes behind her thin glasses.

"That depends on the person, but there not for me anyway there presents for my brother," Karin replied about to turn away again.

"Then why did you bring them with you to a toy store?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Special batteries, I brought them with me to make sure they worked properly so I wouldn't have to make a return trip,"

"Mommy I want them!" The child wailed stubbornly.

"How much?"

"Excuse me?"

"How much do you want for them?" The woman said impatiently rolling her eyes.

"Like anyone could afford a mech of my standards," Sunstreaker said crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry but there not for sale,"

"I'll pay double whatever you paid for them," The woman said.

"So what I'd get double the headache no thanks," Karin muttered under her breath causing Sunstreaker to give her a sharp glare

"Like I said there not for sale,"

"Ow come now you can just order your brother some more," The woman replied with a huff.

"Why don't you get off your lazy ass and order your own then?" Karin snapped turning around to leave just as the twins transformed. The mother stood shocked still before her face started to turn red as her eyes narrowed at Karin's back.

"Stop Thief!"

"WHAT?! Oh come on!" Karin and the twins raced out of the shop.

"Hi Nick!" Karin waved at the security guard as she ran passed him causing him to stop and stare in confusion scratching his blond head.

"Karin? Naw must have been someone else," he muttered walking towards the raging mother who was now glaring at him before dashing off after them herself. Her son stared after her wide eyed before looking at the security guard who looked at him with a similar expression.

"I want a robot,"

"Ugh, here," Nick said handing him a lime green robot off the shelf.

"Meet you back at the car!" Karin called to the twins as they headed left zooming around people's legs while Karin ran to the right. Naturally the woman chased after Karin when she saw her but quickly lost her in the crowds.

Karin let out a breathy laugh when she saw she had lost her pursuer and started to head for the car park.

0o0o0o0

"Sides, Sunny?" She asked when she reached the car and couldn't see the twins.

"Guys don't do this to me again," she whined resisting the urge to stomp her foot like a child.

She jumped letting out a shirked in surprise when something hit her ankle, looking down she saw the nose of Sideswipes alt form poking out from under the car causing her to sigh in relief as she looked around.

"Coast is clear," she said stepping back as they both drove out and transformed.

"You two ok?" She asked opening the car door as the two bots climbed into the passenger seat. "I swear you two will drive me to drink."

"Who us? Karin we've been fighting Decepticreep's since before you humans even came into existence, that and our CMO is Ratchet the hatchet, noting can scare us. Especially not some organic sparkling and its grouchy creator," Sideswipe said confidently while his twin smirked.

Karin shook her head amused, while she didn't know what some of the terms he used meant she got the gist of it.

"Well sorry for underestimating you Ow fearless twin terrors, but now do ye see why I didn't want ye to come?" She asked.

"Ya ya femme we get it lets just go," Sunstreaker said dismissively folding his arms behind his helm as he stared out the window while Sideswipe stared to mess with the radio.

Karin tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Hey Sunny, What's a femme?" The golden mech narrowed his optics at his hated nickname and vented heavily at the question.

0o0o0o0 Rebekah carrel

When they got back Jazz was at the door waiting for them with Griffin as she came over carrying the shopping.

"Hey Jazz,"

"Hey yourself how come you let the slaggers come with ya?" He said with a pout though he wasn't really upset just bored.

"I didn't, I ended up with two stowaways and they were more trouble than I expected," she said looking down at the twins.

"What we weren't that _bad_!" Sideswipe said with a smirk.

"Whatever you say _magnetron_." Karin replied waking into the house to go re-dye her hair leaving a pouting Sideswipe, sniggering Sunstreaker and a confused Jazz behind her.

Karin tossed the book over her shoulder onto the bed with the others as she danced around her room lightly singing under her breath as her voice was too soft to reach high notes.

Sideswipe poked his head around the door to see what the noise was about; Karin spotted him out of the corner of her eye. She grinned scooping him up in her arms as the song came to a close before flopping down onto the bed disturbing the papers and books that were scattered on it.

"I didn't know you danced," Sideswipe said sitting up pushing away the books as Karin rolled onto her front propping herself up with her elbows.

"I don't dance, that was just a distraction," she said with a smile brushing her hand through her loose, now completely mahogany coloured, hair before sighing and indicating to her books.

"I'm trying to pick a topic for my History project before I head back to school," she explained Sideswipe pulled a face.

"Sounds boring," Sideswipe commented.

"Ow you have no idea, don't suppose you know any good historical figures I could write about?" She asked teasingly.

"Why not yours truly?" He asked with a grin pointing to himself with both hands, Karin rolled her eyes.

"I don't think that would work Sides'."

"Why not? Who wouldn't want to know about a prankster master like me? And we have been kicking Decepticon tailpipe on earth for years, doesn't that count as historically important," He said. Karin smiled again.

"Ya Sideswipe but in _your_ universe maybe, remember here you're a cartoon and I don't think that fictional characters qualify for this," she said Sideswipe shrugged.

"Hey there loss,"

"Umm, prankster master slash kick ass Autobot sounds way more interesting than any old stuck up government officials," she agreed picking up one of the book before dropping it again. Sideswipe nodded.

"Sooo want another distraction from the boring stuff?" He asked with a sly grin, Karin cast a glance at the volumes of books before looking to the smirking twin.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked causing Sideswipes grin to grow.

0o0o0o0

"Sideswipe we really shouldn't," Karin said but couldn't stifle her giggles as she stood crouched behind the low wall with the red twin.

"Aww come on 'Rin this is a classic and you said yourself you wanted a distraction,"

"Well ya, but you're not the one that will get in trouble for it," Karin hissed peaking over the wall before quickly ducking her head, looking down at the string in her hand.

"It's not as much fun if there isn't a risk of getting in trouble and you won't because you won't get caught," Sideswipe urged.

"Now on three, one...two...THREE!" Karin gave the string a hard tug causing the knocker on the door to bang, Sideswipe quickly shot a laser at the string, causing it to disintegrate. They both listened as the door opened and the rubbish bin leaning against it fell into the house splashing out the water inside it with the rest of its contents.

A string of angry shrieks and curses sounded from the house as Karin and Sideswipe looked at each other surprised at the familiar voice they had heard earlier that day. They muffled their laughter as they crawled away from the wall towards the high hedge that would hide Karin from sight when she stood up,

"Ow Gods talk about karma," Karin laughed as she practically staggered forward Sideswipe wasn't in much better condition.

"Slag I wish we could have seen her face," he laughed as they started to head back the road towards Karin's house.

"I wonder what she was doing at Mr Kennedy's house though," she mused but shrugged it off, it wasn't any of her concern, Sideswipe didn't care either.

"I need to try that one on old 'Hide, maybe paint instead of water though," he said to himself.

"Old 'Hide?" Karin asked still smiling.

"Ironhide, he's head of security back at the Ark, mechs is old as slag and a right hard arft."

"Sideswipe I don't understand half of what you just said but I'm sure that was mean."

"How do you know if you don't understand? I could have said that Ironhide loves to sing and dance and run through pretty meadows picking flowers."

Karin shook her head chuckled. "Ya like I'm going to believe that, do I look that stupid... don't answer that," she said seeing he was about to open his mouth. Sideswipe grinned up at her as they turned to walk up to the drive way of the house.

"I take it Ironhide is a regular target?"

"Ya, but not as much as Ratchet the Hatchet and his wrenches of doom."

Karin smiled down at the red twin shaking her head in amusement and disbelief as they walked up towards the house; they were met half way by an excited Griffin who briefly jumped up on Karin before running in front of Sideswipe barking playfully as he leaned down on his front two paws, his tail wagging erratically behind him. Sideswipe laughed rubbing the playful brute's snout.

"So you want to play? Then how about a race?" The red twin asked before transforming into his vehicle mood and driving circles around the Alsatian before taking off around the back of the house with the dog in hot pursuit. Karin let the pair at it and headed back up to her room to try and do her history.

She stopped mildly surprised when she entered her room seeing the golden twin sitting at her desk leaning over a sketch book, he didn't bother to acknowledge her entrance remaining focused on his work. Karin didn't mind and quietly made her way over to her bed picking up one of the many books on historical figures and forcing herself to read it.

After she skimmed through her third book she let out a long sigh flopping backwards onto the pillows staring up at the white ceiling seeing a thin grey crack running along the paint. _Why did I keep on history?_ She wondered.

Getting up she headed downstairs to get something to eat, however she ended up staying down there longer then planed when Jazz literally dragged her into the living room and convinced her play the DDR with him, she agreed to one game but that quickly became twenty when her favourite songs kept coming on and she was stunned watching Jazz break-dance. When she finally escaped from him and went to the kitchen she then had to stop Wheeljack from taking apart the oven as he claimed he could '_make it better'_.

Finally after grabbing her microwave cooked diner she retreated back upstairs to try and avoid anymore of Wheeljack's '_alterations'_ or a dance off with Jazz. Sideswipe was in her room now too sitting beside his twin at the desk looking at her laptop, he also gained his twins interest since Sunstreaker was now outright laughing while his twin looked horrified.

"Something interesting guys?" She asked walking past raising an eyebrow at the golden twin.

"Look at my legs there like toothpicks! And I don't even have feet I've got _wheels _how could I even stand on wheeled feet! And why are there tubes coming out of my-"

"Ok OK! Calm down Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stop laughing at your brother," Karin snapped lightly tapping the golden twin's helm as she saw they were looking at an art site and a picture of Sideswipes movie form was displayed.

"Honestly Sides' it's just a movie and I think those wheeled feet are kind of cool. Plus if it makes you feel any better, Sunstreaker's not in the movie," Karin shrugged as Sunstreaker's laughter suddenly stooped and he looked up at her mortified.

"What! They put that slagger in and not me?! What the pit are those flesh bags thinking I'm way better looking than him!" Sunstreaker yelled in outrage.

"I don't know, I'm sure there are plenty of other things that you're in," she shrugged again looking between the twins shoulder as Sideswipe went on to the next picture.

"What the slag!"

"You turned off the mature content filter didn't you," Karin deadpanned turning her head away from the image of the twins in a compromising position.

"Why am I on the bottom?" Sideswipe asked quickly moving to the next picture.

"AHH! My optics!" Sideswipe wailed throwing an arm across his optics turning away. Karin looked to see the twins with a robot she didn't know but clearly the twins did.

"Ratchet seriously?! That just...ugh no! That's just wrong!" Sunstreaker said making a face flicking to the next one.

It showed the twins laughing while running away from the same robot, Ratchet, who looked furious and was throwing a wrench after them.

"Now that's better," Sideswipe said with a sigh of relief after peaking through his fingers. Sunstreaker frowned saying it wasn't up to his standards before flicking to the next, which caused Karin to blush as she stared at two very human, very shirtless twins. Sideswipe snickered at her reaction.

"Sooo I take it by human standards we pass," he said innocently looking up at her as her blush deepened before she reached between them to hit the next picture causing the three of them to gape before Sideswipe and Sunstreaker started to smirk.

"Brother, I see enlarged versions of this in Prowl's future," Sideswipe cackled.

"What about Jazz? I take it this Prowl is the other robot with him,"

"Cybertronian," Sunstreaker corrected, "Jazz will probably laugh it off, don't tell him about this either I can't wait to see the looks on their faces," he said as his twin let a small cable extend from his arm and download the image.

"Don't worry I won't, wish I could see the reaction too though," she said as Sideswipe retracted the cable before clicking to the next image.

"Alright turn that damn filter back on!"

"Do you guys need to sleep? Or recharge your batteries or something?" Karin asked from where she was sitting on the edge of her bed petting a sleeping Griffin.

"We don't run on batteries," Sunstreaker said looking up from the sketch pad. "We do recharge but we don't need to until we get back," he explained.

He was the only one in her room now as Sideswipe had gone to her brother's room to play video games so it would be quiet enough for her to sleep. Jazz, Wheeljack and Swoop were still down stairs. Thankfully they didn't find out what they had been looking at on the computer, though Jazz had come up to see what all the noise was about, they had brushed it off. The twins more successfully than Karin since they seemed to be experts in the area. Jazz didn't believe them but decided to drop it though he was curious as to what had made Karin's face turn almost as red as Sideswipes armour. Just before the music obsessed car had showed up Sideswipe had made sure Karin knew exactly _what_ they had been looking at, though she had a fair idea herself beforehand it did reinforce her blush.

The room was now faintly lit by the glow of Sunstreaker's optics and a small sliver of light that was peering in from the hall through the door. Standing up Karin went to close the blinds but stopped looking outside; it was a clear night with a half-moon shining brightly surrounded by twinkling stars.

"What's it like?" She asked.

Sunstreaker gave her a funny look. "What?"

"Space, what's it like?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Karin shrugged. "Curiosity, I always used to sit here for hours and stare up at the stars dreaming about seeing other world. It's silly I know..,"

"Well it's cold for starters and quiet, slagging boring enough to drive a mech insane," he growled in frustration. "At least the Decepticons help relieve some of it with the fighting." He muttered the last bit but Karin still heard, she looked back at him with a smile before turning back to the sky.

"Really? I don't think I could ever get bored with all those beautiful stars,"

"Huh balls of gas, trust me it's easy to get bored of them," Sunstreaker said watching her for a moment.

"Humans make wishes on stars, what did you wish for?" He asked showing a rare hint of curiosity. Karin chewed on her lip thinking about whether or not she should tell him, _it's not like he will be there long anyway_ she thought before slumming her shoulders and relenting.

"For someplace that I feel like I belong," she said sounding defeated.

"But you belong here, it's your home," he said curiously tilting his head.

"Ya but, ugh I'm not sure how to explain it. Have you ever felt like there is someplace you're meant to be, like there is a part of you reaching out for it?"

"Ya I know the feeling," he replied thinking of his bond with his brother.

"Well I've had that for as long as I can remember," Karin said abandoning closing the blind and curled up into the bed instead.

"I stopped wishing it would come true a long time ago," she said quietly to herself before giving Sunstreaker a small smile. "Goodnight Sunny," she said closing her eyes.

Sunstreaker stayed where he was for a few minutes looking out the window at the stars. Seaspray had made a wish on a star before and it had apparently come true, that's what Bee said anyway.

"Doesn't mean you should stop wishing," Sunstreaker said aloud watching her sleeping form; he looked thoughtful for a moment before flipping the page of his sketch pad and getting to work.

**Well looks like posting that first chapter woke up some of my old inspiration, that and to help get back into the swing of it I looked up transformers on my friends comp the other day and didn't realise she had the mature filter turned off -_-' **

**I don't want to know why she had it off but it did give me ideas of how the twins would react to seeing some of the stuff up there, THERE IS SO MUCH SLASH! I have nothing against it but some of the pairings I just don't see happening.**

**Thanks for the reviews from Catbelle and xXAutocon-LeaderXx and everyone who added the story to their favourites.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Swoop & Wheeljack

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't waste your time trying to sue me.**

***New note this chapter has been revised with some minor changes. 26-7-2014**

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were sitting in the living room. Sunstreaker flicked through the channels with disinterest while his twin started to slip off into a light recharge; his mouth was hanging open as he started to lean his helm on Sunstreaker's shoulder. Sunstreaker gave him an annoyed look but didn't move him.

_Why don't I ever have a camera when I need one? _Karin thought to herself as she peeked through the doorway at the scene.

Sunstreaker either didn't see her or was ignoring the fact that she was there. Karin crept away from the door and headed to the garage to try and salvage the cleaning operation; she hadn't gone near it since the painting incident on the first day with her new house mates.

When she got to the door she spotted Wheeljack standing over by an open window holding something in his hands. Tilting her head to the side she walked over to the inventor bending down beside him.

"What you got there 'Jack?" She asked before spotting the creepy crawly in his hand.

"Fascinating, I've never had the chance to examine these creatures up close before," he said.

Karin tilted her head. "I guess it would be hard to see the little guys when your two storeys tall," she mused watching the little spider crawl over Jacks hands before being returned to its web in the corner of the window. The Autobot continued watching it spin its silver thread.

"Yes and Carly hates them, anytime she sees one she starts screaming for someone to kill it. She practically started to climb up the walls when one of the bots retuned to base after a battle with the Decepticons and found that a tracheal had come on home with him." Karin gave a sympathetic which for the Carly woman at that.

"Can't say I blame her, I wouldn't react much better if I saw one of those things, ugh all those hairy legs crawling all over you. Yuck!" Karin shivered making a face as she stood up heading over to the piles of boxes.

"But they're so small compared to you," Wheeljack said confused.

"That's not the problem, it's that their venomous and they could get anywhere without you seeing them," Karin explained putting a box out in the hallway.

"That is logical, I suppose," he replied, though sounded unsure of himself.

Karin smiled. "We all got our own little fears 'Jack."

"But they're so small!"

"Try waking up with those creepy crawlies all over you with those hairy legs and all those eyes. Great I'm going to have nightmares tonight," Karin shook her head as she muttered the last bit to herself. Wheeljack tilted his head to the side but decided to drop the subject.

They continued with their own tasks in moderate silence occasionally passing comments to each other. When Wheeljack got bored of his little project he started to help Karin sort through some of the boxes asking questions on nearly everything he pulled out and passing his own comments on any metal materials or old engine parts he found.

"What about that old Honda?" He questioned looking over at the dusty red vehicle. Karin followed he gaze before giving a shrug.

"I think dad is selling it for scrap, the heads are gone or something like that, I don't know," she replied taking out another box.

"Sunstreaker might like these," she thought to herself pulling out some oil paints and separating them from the rest of the stuff.

There hadn't been any word from the twins and even if there was it would be drowned out by Jazz. Who had commandeered Karin's room, with music blaring through the speakers as he danced around on the bed playing his air guitar, meanwhile Swoop had to fly around the trees and torment the wildlife.

"The heads?" Wheeljack hummed in thought. When Karin returned she found him preoccupied with the car, the pile of metal they had separated out at his feet. She mentally shrugged before going back to sorting though the junk her mother had been gathering over the years. _So_ _long as he has something to do_, she thought to herself.

Karin didn't take any more notice of what the mech was doing as they worked away, her humming a song she couldn't remember the name of and he making clanging and sparking sounds with the tools he used filled the garage. As she was about to shove a particularly large box out the door she heard the loud revving of an engine behind her.

"There we are, better than new," Wheeljack announced admiring his work. Karin stared in surprise as she walked over.

"You were able to fix it?"

"It just needed some adjustments," he replied. He was about to show her what but Swoop choose that moment to fly in though the open window, just barely missing Wheeljack's spider, he had something squirming in his beak which he dropped when he transformed and trapped under his foot.

"Look who me Swoop find," he said as Wheeljack walked towards him to inspect the small creature struggling under the Dinobots foot.

"Who?" Karin asked confused having thought the Dinobot had caught a mouse or something.

"Lazerbeak!" Wheeljack said in surprised pulling gun out of his subspace.

"Again who?"

"A Decepticon spy, he must have been sneaking around during the explosion," Wheeljack said still aiming his gun. "Go get the others," he added as the Decepticon started to struggle more jerking the Dinobot before getting free and flying around the room as Swoop transformed and flew after him while Wheeljack shot at the butterfly sized robot.

They flew over and under the car, manoeuvred around the many objects of the shelves; well Lazerbeak did, Swoop just crashed through them.

Lazerbeak suddenly flew towards the open window but was stopped when Karin clapped her hands around him in a cage.

"Got ya," she said with a grin turning away from the window.

"That wasn't, Ahh you son of a!" Karin released the hawk like con shaking her hands vigorously hopping from foot to foot as the chase started again.

Swoop jumped to tackle the 'con but missed and crashed into the inventor instead causing them to both fall into a box and capsize it.

A loud clag sounded as the two bots dug themselves out and looked over the edge to see Karin sitting on a metal box, a furious look on her face as she glared down at it, more clanging sounds came from within. Karin hit the box it response.

"Stop that or I'm going to pull out the sledge hammer!" She warned slipping the lid under the box, locking it.

"Are you alright?" Wheeljack asked walking over to the metal box checking how secure the lock was.

"The little bugger burnt me," Karin hissed looking and her red palms.

"Do you have anything for the burns?" He asked.

"Ya in the kitchen, but what are we going to do about him? We can't just leave him in there."

"For now we will have to. Swoop will you go get the others," Wheeljack said.

"Oops." Wheeljack suddenly said running over to the car which had started to spark. Karin was about to look as well but was quickly pulled away by Swoop just before a explosion sounded from the engine in Wheeljack's face, a steady stream of smoke started to rise just as the other three bot burst into the room followed by a whining and barking Griffin.

"Wheeljack!"

"It was a slight miscalculation!" He quickly defended himself picking up a discarded rag to clean himself off. Jazz went over to inspect the damage after seeing Karin was alright. Griffin trotted over to her licking her face as she sat on the ground blinking at the now smoking engine.

"When Wheeljack says Oops, Uh Ow or that's not meant to happen always run away," Swoop instructed grabbing her attention.

Karin gave a dazed laugh shaking her head. "I'll remember that, so does this kind of thing happen a lot?"

"Only every other day." Sunstreaker said turning to leave seeing there was no real danger. Karin stood up only to be shoved towards the door by Swoop and Sideswipe.

"Guys what are you doing?" She asked with a frown looking at Jazz and Wheeljack who were inspecting the engine.

"Think aftershocks," Sideswipe summarised as he continued to push her.

"Oh... OH! But wait what about Lazerbeak?" The three bots froze and looked at the human and bots that had already been in the room, who in turn were staring at the metal box that Griffin was crouched in front of barring his teeth.

Wheeljack vented. "I'll fill the others in on what happened you go deal with those burns on your hands."

"Burns?" Jazz and the twins looked at her with narrowed optics.

"There nothing really," she quickly said shaking her head, "They just need to be cleaned."

"Then go do that and well take care of the 'con." Sideswipe said for once his tone wasn't joking which made her frown.

"What do you mean take care of?" She asked.

"What do you think we mean femme? That we're going to have a tea party with the con and play nice?" Sunstreaker asked sarcastically.

"You're not killing him," Karin said firmly with narrowed eyes on the golden twin.

"Rin listen, he's a Decepticon there bad news all round, we can't just let him fly free here," Jazz said.

"You don't have to kill him either!" She snapped, "He's trapped, alone and outnumbered it wouldn't be right," Karin stated.

"Primus you sound like Prime," Sunstreaker whined as Jazz and Wheeljack shared a look before the TIC vented heavily.

"Alright, but only because Prime would probably say the same thing," Jazz said with a tired smile.

"WHAT!?" Cleary both twins disagreed.

"I out rank you both remember, and he's not leaving this box until we get back to our universe. Just 'cuss we won't hurt him doesn't mean he won't hurt us," Jazz said turning back to Karin.

"Deal. But should we give him air holes or something?"

"He's fine!" Was the gathered response as Sideswipe and Swoop went back to pushing Karin out the door though they didn't have to do much more pushing as Karin quickly skipped out after the golden twin.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker returned to the sitting room while Karin and Swoop headed to the kitchen to find the medical kit. Swoop watched fascinated as Karin applied the cream to the red burns and wrapped them in bandages.

"I'm gona have fun explaining this," she muttered to herself looking down at her hands.

"Why not kill Lazerbeak?" Swoop suddenly asked surprising Karin.

"Like I said it wouldn't be right, up against all of you guys he's pretty much defenceless."

"Still Decepticon. Wouldn't spare us if places were reversed," Swoop replied.

"Well then this just proves that you're the better bots and maybe someday Lazerbeak will remember that," Karin shrugged leaving out the medical kit as she headed into the sitting room after the twins.

Sunstreaker had his sketch pad out of subspace and Sideswipe had the remote flicking through the channels. Karin sank into the recliner as Swoop sat himself up on the top of the chair above Karin's head.

"So it's because of stuff like that that you guys ended up here?" She asked with an amused lopsided smile as she propped her head up on her fist.

"Yep, something like this happens every other week," Sideswipe answered.

"And every other day something explodes," Sunstreaker added.

"Well I guess that must come in handy against those guys you fight," Karin shrugged wondering when she could go back to the garage.

"Sometimes, but normally it can back fire or they take it and use it against us, the slaggers," Sideswipe said growling out the last part.

"Well if even your enemy's think to use his inventions then he must be good at what he does."

"Wheeljack is very good. Wheeljack make Swoop and other Dinobots," Swoop said.

"Others? Like you have brothers or something?" Karin asked raising an eyebrow at the Dinobot, Swoop nodded his head in conformation.

"Dinobots family," Swoop explained.

"Are there a lot of Dinobots?" She asked ignoring Sunstreaker's snide of "Too many."

"Me Swoop, Slag, Snarl, Sludge and Grimlock. Grimlock is king of Dinobots."

"Huh, hey if Wheeljack made you does that make him your father?" She asked receiving sniggers from the twins.

"The verdicts still out on that," Sideswipe said with a laugh.

"Ya since 'Jack and Ratchet both made the Dinobots," Sunstreaker explained. "We don't know much about human customs so were not sure who fits which role."

"In your family who's the boss?" Sideswipe asked.

"Mom," Karin replied in an instant. "Never get on that woman's bad side, dad will let us get away with pretty much anything," Karin added with a shrug as the twins smirks widened and Sideswipe started to cackle.

"Alright Swoop Wheeljack's your father and Ratchets your mother," Sunstreaker sniggered shaking his head.

"Why do I get the feeling if you ever said that to this Ratchet guy you would be running like your lives depended on it?" Karin asked amused.

"They would, Ratchet not like twins. Twins always prank Ratchet and making him angry," Swoop answered causing Karin to chuckle.

"Why does that not surprise me? I spent one day with them and wanted to pull my hair out," Karin laughed.

"Hey! That was us behaving, you should see us back at base, you'd have no hair left," Sideswipe said before he seemed to freeze a devious grin forming onto his face as his eyes seemed to shine that bit brighter. Sunstreaker who had gone back to his sketch pad let out an exasperated sigh shaking his head as Karin slowly leaned to the other side of her seat further away from the red twin.

"Sideswipe if you come anywhere near me with a scissors I swear Ratchet will be the least of your worries."

Sideswipe just kept on grinning. "I wouldn't dream of it 'Rin," he purred while Karin kept on eyeing him suspiciously.

"I'm gona get something to eat," Karin said to get away from the red demon. As she headed out of the room; she found Wheeljack and Jazz in the kitchen with Griffin carrying Lazerbeak's prison by the handle in his mouth.

"Crisis averted?" She asked sounding amused.

"Ya all clear; sorry about that Karin, I didn't think something like that would happen with a machine so simply based," Wheeljack apologised.

"It's alright you were only trying to help," Karin said waving him off, "And it did work for a minute."

"Anyway it should be safe to head back in there," Jazz said with an easy smile.

"Okay but I really don't feel like doing much more cleaning today," she said holding up her bandaged hands that were still stinging from the disinfectant spray.

Jazz nodded in understanding staying quiet for a moment before speaking again.

"Can we talk for a minute?" He asked as Wheeljack and Griffin headed to the living room, the metal box swinging from side to side letting out angry bird like sounds.

"Aren't we talking now?" Karin joked picking up an apple holding it with her un-burnt finger tips.

"Seriously Rin, about what happened back there," Jazz frowned as Karin shrugged.

"Ok but I don't think there's anything too talk about," she replied before taking a bite.

"Autobots don't kill, not unless there really is no other option," Jazz said seriously. Karin stopped mid bite eyed him curiously before finishing.

"Never? No offense but that's really not going to win you a war."

"Well of course in the battle field it's all out war for the most part, but we do try to avoid killing, well at least most of us do."

"Not including Sunny I take it."

"Or Sides," Jazz shrugged.

"Huh, why are you even telling me this?" Karin asked tilting her head to the side.

"Just figured you should know the difference between us and the 'cons," he shrugged.

"Decepticons: bad, Autobots good. What more is there?" Karin asked making him frown.

"Kidding kidding! I know there's more to it than that," she said quickly holding up her hands in surrender.

"I hope so, 'cuss if you let us stay here and thought we were like Decepticons I'd be worried."

"I'm not that bad! Now can we please drop this serious stuff? It's kind of depressing."

"Defiantly," Jazz agreed with a grin.

"So what do you want to do? And no we are not having another dance off," Karin added seeing Jazz about to open his mouth which he quickly closed with a pout.

Somehow in their boredom Karin had ended up with the twins teaching her and Swoop poker, shockingly Swoop was brilliant at it, Karin not so much.

"When we get home we have got to set you up against Smokescreen," Sideswipe said frowning at his hand.

"Won't that gambler be surprised, you'd never think Prowl was his brother," Sunstreaker added lying on his front. Swoop and Karin just looked at each other with a shrug before Swoop won the next game too.

"You've got to be kidding, I can't lose any more credits!" Sideswipe said throwing up his arms sending his cards flying.

"Strip poker?" Jazz suggested with a grin receiving a playful glare from Karin who reached over from where she was lying on her back with her feet propped up on the metal box to flick one of his audio horns.

"Nice try, but since I'm the only one that would be taking anything off you'll have to try again," she said as the Porsche rubbed his horn with a frown.

"Twister?"

"You're too short."

"Truth or dare?"

"Ow the possibilities..."

"Wonder what the others are doing," Sideswipe drawled in a bored tone watching the TIC suggestions get shot down.

"The base is probably full of glitching bots and flying wrenches," Sunstreaker replied.

_The Ark_

It had been nearly a week since the explosion in Wheeljack's lab and there was still no sight of the missing bots. Both Ratchet and Perceptor had deducted that the inventor had been working on some kind of teleportation devise, which had most likely worked to some degree and teleported the bots that had been in the area, the only problem was they had no idea where said bots were now.

This in turn resulted in mayhem aboard the Ark. Some bots immediately glitched, Prowl, the minute they heard that the effected bots could be anywhere in the universe, and knowing Wheeljack's reputation, anywhere in the timeline. Some bots fried their circuits, Red Alert, when they realised all the possible security breaches that could now happen. This resulted in said bot putting the base on lockdown, especially when Ravage had been seen snooping around outside the base the next day, even inferno couldn't calm his friend down. Optimus was still trying to get through to him that they needed to search for the missing bots since they had been maintaining radio silence.

Meanwhile in the med bay Ratchet sat comfortably sipping a cube of energon, a content smile on his faceplates, a rare thing to be scene. Bluestreak who was passing the open doorway gawked at the sight before entering the threshold.

"Ratchet are you alright? I mean of course you're alright because you're the medic and you always know when something is wrong and how to fix it-."

Ratchet held up his hand to silence the sniper.

"Do you hear that Blue?" Ratchet asked. Bluestreak just stared at the medic with wide confused optics.

"I don't hear anything," Bluestreak said shaking his head slowly.

"Exactly!" Ratchet said with a wide grin. "The med bay has never been so quiet. No Wheeljack exploding needing to be put back together and no twins running around causing me trouble! It's been five days, five days and I haven't had to throw a single wrench!" Ratchet said sounding giddy.

"But don't you miss them? And we are going to find them again right?" Bluestreak asked pouting but Ratchet waved him off

"Ow sure eventually, but until then I'm just gona sit back and enjoy the peace and quiet."

"RATCHET!" The base shook with the sound of pounding feet causing Bluestreak wobbled on his peds and Ratchets energon to slosh around in its cube before spilling onto the medic's chassis.

"What in Primus name!" Ratchet cursed getting to his feet before the Dinobots burst through the doorway led by Grimlock who roughly shoved the Datsun to the side.

"Why doc bot no find missing Dinobot?!" Grimlock demanded.

"Grimlock what the slag are you doing in here! Optimus and the others are looking for the missing bots," Ratchet shouted back.

"Other Autobots look for Swoop and other Autobots but Doc bot not look," Sludge said craning his head around Grimlock's massive form.

"I'm the medic! I'm waiting here until they bring them back so I can do proper scans with my equipment," Ratchet snapped sweeping his arm in the direction of said equipment.

Grimlock stopped to think for a moment. "Then Dinobots wait here too," he decided with a sharp nod.

"What?! Oh no you won't! I won't have you in here messing up my tools," Ratchet snapped his good mood ruined.

"Autobots bring Swoop here when they find him so we wait here for him Swoop," Grimlock said firmly while the other Dinobots made themselves comfortable.

Ratchet vented heavily. "Why don't you try looking for Swoop?" He suggested.

"Dinobots not know where to look for Swoop and stupid safety bot not let us leave base," Grimlock replied with a shrug. Ratchet growled in irritation before Slag, who was in his dinosaur form, hit a computer consul with his tail causing it the spark.

"Bluestreak, why don't you go help you brother with the search," Ratchet said in a strained voice to the sharp shooter who was inching his way to the door. Bluestreak nodded his head, for once not saying anything before dashing out the door, but even he couldn't get away fast enough to avoid the hellish screams that came from the med bay. Some of which could have made the sniper blush if he were human.

**I am so sorry about the wait! I did not forget about this story but my inspiration decided to go splat again and I'm just gripping at straws to put it back together.**

**Plus I had my leaving cert exams to study for and the past month my family has basically been turned upside down over the death of someone close to us. I really didn't feel like writing after that and that is basically why this is such a crappy chapter. But I promise I will try to get back on track with all of this, and hopefully in wont take another three months for me to update again.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Home bound part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.**

***New note this chapter has been revised with some minor changes. 28-7-2014**

**EmoPirateLuv: **_Thank you! ___

**Devil-O-Angel:**_To be honest I don't know if more Decepticons will show up, I never planned for any at all but Lazerbeak popped up out of nowhere so you never know. No the Autobots from the ark aren't going to show up in her world sadly. Will they ever get home __-shrugs_- that's my little secret.

"Rin wake up."

The teen opened a sleepy eye to see a glowing blue band beside her head.

"Five more minutes Jazz," she whined with a yawn snuggling deeper into her pillow.

"Nope! Now hop too it," Jazz ordered giving her a shake which only resulted in her snuggling in deeper.

"Come on or else I'll- Hey wow!" Jazz was cut off mid threat by Karin snatched the mini bot and hugging him like a child would with a teddy bear.

"Ahh! Jack help!" He called flailing his arms,

"I told you to let her wake up on her own Jazz," the inventor answered from his usual spot under the window where he was tinkering with the ray gun.

"How come Jazz gets all the loving?" Sideswipe asked with a laugh as he crawled onto the bed on Karin's other side grinning broadly down at the dark mech who had stopped his struggling and excepted defeat.

"Shove it up your tailpipe Sides," he grumbled as Karin snuggled up more.

Sunstreaker who was standing in front of the mirror again, only this time on Laserbeak's box, cast them a disgusted look muttering about flesh bags and skin cells. Swoop who had been watching Wheeljack work looked at them curiously.

"Why Jazz try to wake Karin?" He asked.

"Because Karin's gona be late for school," Jazz stated before getting tossed into the air and Sideswipe was knocked onto his back.

"What? What time is it?" Karin asked looking for her alarm clock ignoring the two bots protests at being thrown around.

"Where is it?" She asked jumping out of the bed before seeing the remains of her Hello Kitty alarm clock at Wheeljack's feet.

"Jack!"

"Yes?" He asked completely oblivious to the problem.

"Next time you want to dismantle my stuff please ask me first," Karin said shaking her head before hopping over the discarded pieces of metal and wiring on the floor to grab her phone off the dresser.

"I was going to ask you but you were asleep and my experience shows that waking the female of your species from recharge is unwise," Wheeljack replied while Jazz and Sideswipe fixed themselves from being tossed around.

"Nice legs Rin." Sideswipe said with a cheeky grin seeing that she was only wearing an oversized t-shirt. Karin rolled her eyes with a grin as Jazz clipped him over the head.

"Why thank you Sides you're not so bad yourself," she said opening her phone.

"Dammit I'm late!" Karin cried grabbing her green uniform and running into the bathroom.

"Hey what the heck are we supposed to do today?" Sideswipe asked scratching his helm.

"Good question, 'Jack what are ya doing with that thing?" Jazz asked the inventor.

"I'm strengthening the range magnitude of the warp gate," Wheeljack replied.

Karin rushed out of the bathroom hopping on one foot trying to pull on her boots.

"Not the most flattering outfit," Jazz commented at the wide legged pants, baggy green jumper and gray shirt underneath which Karin didn't bother to button up or tuck in.

"It's a school uniform Jazz it's not meant to be flattering," Karin replied finally getting the stubborn boot on.

"Can we go with you?" Sideswipe asked in a pleading voice trying to make his optics big and sad.

"Nope," Karin said standing behind Sunstreaker to see the mirror causing the yellow twin to frown at her.

"Aww don't frown Sunshine, it doesn't suit your handsome face," Karin said fixing her hair into a ponytail.

"Jazz you have my number and gave me yours right?" Karin asked pulling her bag out from under the bed, Jazz grinned.

"Sure babe, just call the Jazz-man anytime," Jazz said with his signature grin and two thumbs up. Sideswipe gasped.

"How come you didn't give me your number?" He accused.

"Did you ask for it?" She responded raising an eyebrow at him as she scratched under Swoops beak.

"Um...No, but I'm asking now."

Karin looked thoughtful for a moment. "If you don't break anything and the house isn't a total tip by the time I get back; then I'll give it to you," she said pulling a key out of her pocket and handing it to Jazz.

"Alright that's a key to the back door, don't lose it and don't let anyone see you, and 'Jack please don't blow up or dismantle anything," Karin warned though it came out as more of a plea.

"Karin," Sunstreaker said grabbing her attention as he pointed at his wrist, a human concept he had picked up watching TV.

"Crap! Right ok, by guys!" Karin called dashing out the door.

"That should do it," Wheeljack said closing a panel on the gun.

"So does this mean that we can open the warp gate now?" Sideswipe asked.

"No, it just means it will open sooner than before," Wheeljack replied causing the twins to sigh.

"Hey now chill mechs, we'll just deal with this one step at a time like we've been doin all along, besides how much longer could this take?" Jazz asked.

"Don't answer that," Sunstreaker said shuttering his optics as Wheeljack was about to respond. Sideswipe shrugged not really caring anymore

"I'm gona go put hair dye in the shampoo bottles," he said leaving, none of the others bothered to stop him.

Jazz dragged Laserbeak's box out of the room when the cassette started to try and break out of it again. The metal box was sporting some noticeable dents from the inside and Jazz was sure it wouldn't be long before the Decepticon did get out. He just hoped the warp gate would open before that happened or they might never be able to catch the 'con again.

Unfortunately for Jazz that wasn't going to happen and he wasn't the only one that was going to have trouble with a Decepticon on that day.

_The Ark_

"Optimus Prime! Return Laserbeak at once!" A gruff voice bellowed from outside the Autobot base.

"We don't have your stinking bird!" Ironhide called back in annoyance. He just wanted to go out there and knock some heads but Prime ordered that they don't attack unless the 'cons did first.

"It would be illogical to think that this will not end in a direct confrontation," Prowl said from where he stood a little ways from their leader.

"I know but we have to take into consideration the fact that we still have a crisis of our own to resolve and we don't have Laserbeak," Optimus replied.

"Maybe he's stuck in the air vents," Bluestreak suggested.

"It wouldn't be the first time it's happened," Hound agreed with a chuckle.

"Red Alert is cheeking the security footage now. He should get back to us as soon as he stops glitching over the fact that a Decepticon may have gotten past his lock down," Prowl said a note of agitation in his voice.

"Come out here Prime and face me like a mech!"

"For Primus sake, would someone shut that slagger up already?" Ratchet snapped ready to go out there a throw a wrench at the Decepticon leader's helm.

"If it were that simple we wouldn't be fighting a war," Ironhide grumbled.

"Um Optimus sir we may have a problem," Infernos voice came over the com Link.

"Go ahead Inferno," Optimus said back.

"We found Laserbeak,"

"Great where is he?" Gears asked wanting to get along with things.

"We'll see that's where we have a problem," Inferno replied before Teletraan 1 started playing the footage of the cassette flying into the vent that led to Wheeljack's lab just before the explosion took place.

"Scrap."

"Now what are we going to do?" Hound asked.

"Looks like the Dinobots have decided for us," Gears said pointing to the monitors. Grimlock had apparently decided that the Decepticons were getting in the way of finding Swoop and the missing Autobots and had decided to send them on their way.

"Autobots not have stupid weak bird! Big stupid Decepticons leave now before Dinobots get really angry," Grimlock growled blowing fire at them.

"You great buffoon get out of my way at once!" Megatron yelled angrily pulling out his cannon and taking aim.

"Hum! Puny weapon," Grimlock scoffed.

"Should we go help them?" Hound asked raising an optic ridge.

"Pit no! The Dinobots have this under control let them have their fun. Besides it gives them something to take their anger out on," the medic said leaving the control room and the other bots to stare after him.

"Sideswipe! Sunstreaker get down here now!" Jazz yelled jumping behind the couch just missing the lazar fire.

"What's your problem?" Sunstreaker asked as the twins approached the room before being tackled to the ground by Wheeljack just before Laserbeak flew over head followed by Swoop.

"Ow slag," Sideswipe muttered looking into the living room that was covered in scorch marks and had a torn up metal box sitting in the middle of it all.

"Where'd he go?" Jazz asked running out of the room. The sound of something braking could suddenly be heard from down the hall followed by Griffins barking making all the bots cringe.

"Who wants to bet that was expensive?" Sideswipe asked helping his brother up.

"Karin's going to slag us if we don't catch him," Jazz groaned.

"It's not our fault," Sunstreaker huffed.

"Think her parents are going to believe that?" Jazz asked sarcastically before taking off in the direction of the noise.

That was how they found Swoop, flying in a circle around after the cassette, in the spare bedroom. Sideswipe aimed his shoulder rocket and shot at the small con but missed and hit the light in the middle of the room instead.

"Sideswipe!"

The red frontline gave a sheepish smile as his twin face palmed. "Ok new plan."

"What's that?"

"Get that glitch of a 'con without destroying anymore of the house."

Karin sat taking notes as her teacher droned on about the year's exams. Karin however was barely paying attention as she was trying to figure out if the last week's events had really happened. Did she really have a bunch of robots at home or had she had just imagined the whole thing. Then again the healing burn marks on the palms of her hands felt pretty damn real.

"This is so messed up," she grumbled to herself stopping her writing and dropping her forehead against the knuckles of her free hand with a sigh.

She felt an elbow jab her side causing her to look over at her platinum blond friend.

"You feel ok Karin? It's not like you to blank history, especially not on the first day back."

"Would you be insulted if I asked you if any of this is real Mia?" Karin asked smiling slightly when Mia looked at her totally confused.

"Mind explaining this to me? I mean I know I'm fab enough to be a fantasy, but I'm pretty sure I'm real," Mia said putting back her shoulders and raising her chin with an air of self-importance gaining a few odd looks. While Karin muffled a laugh causing Mia to grin in triumph.

"Sorry hun but you're not that fab," she replied.

"The nerve of you! You should be honoured that I'm even sitting next to you."

"Ow gods forbid you sit with commoners!" Karin laughed getting in on the act.

"Mia, Karin is there something you would like to share with the class?" The teacher suddenly asked looking down at them expectantly.

"No Mrs Logan," they both replied quietly ducking their heads.

Bring! Bring!

"Lucky it's the end of class girls, I'd hate to give you detention on the first day," she said putting away her books before giving out the homework.

"Glad that's over, what's next?" Mia asked stretching her hands over her head. Karin rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have a time table?"

"Ya but who needs a timetable when they have you?" Mia replied as they both picked up their books and headed to the lockers at the back of the room.

"Carrier guidance," Karin said after letting out an annoyed sigh,

"I hate that class all she does is give us personality quizzes. Why not just tell us what jobs would suit us and get it over with," Mia said dumping her books with a thump.

"Mia you hate every class and I think Mrs. Reynolds is nice," Karin replied walking back to their desk and sitting on the table with her feet on the chair.

"That's because she's nice to you, hell all the teachers are nice to you," Mia said throwing her arms up.

"That's because unlike you I don't let them know what I really think of them and I'm not a trouble maker," Karin replied with an amused grin while Mia gave her an un-amused look.

"Waka Waka," she stated with a deadpanned look.

Karin's amused look quickly dropped. "That was an end of the year prank, it does not count," she quickly defended.

Mia shrugged. "Ya ya, now what were you on about earlier?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Karin blinked having momentarily forgotten her robot problem.

"Ow that nothing important, just some home stuff." Karin said waving it off.

"Alright then," Mia said pulling out her book for the next class.

"Hey tell me if a teacher comes," Karin said slipping up her pant leg to pull her phone out of her boot.

"Naughty, naughty having a phone in school you know the rules," Mia said shaking her head in mock disappointment.

"Least mines not stuffed down my bra," Karin retorted.

Mia gasped before looking down at herself. "It's not noticeable is it?" She wondered aloud.

"Not at all besides, how else are you meant to fill that C cup?" Karin grinned.

"Oh please, everyone knows I've got the best ass in this joint," Mia said tilting her chin up.

"But not nearly the best rack," Karin mused holding her phone to her ear as Mia glared at her before smiling too and shaking her head.

"Hey how's everything going?" Karin asked looking away from Mia.

"_All clear here how's school?" _Jazz asked back, he seemed kind of in a hurry to Karin making her furrow her brow.

"Boring as always," that got her a whack from Mia. "Are you sure everything's ok?"

"_Ya everything's fine, relax- slag!"_ Jazz growled. Karin eyes widened when she thought she heard the sound of their guns. She gave Mia a look who was watching her curiously before hopping off the table and heading to the back of the room were less students were.

"Jazz what the hell was that?" She hissed down the phone.

"_Nothing noting! Just the TV the twins are playing Halo!"_ Jazz said quickly.

"I don't have Halo," Karin snapped with narrowed eyes.

"_Ah-"_

"_Watch the finish you stupid Decepticon!"_

"_Sunstreaker!"_ "What!" They both snapped.

"Jazz!"

"_We got this don't worry,"_ Jazz tried to reassure her.

"How did Laserbeak get out?! No, never mind don't tell me. Lunch is in an hour I'll come home then ok," Karin said rubbing her forehead.

"_There's no need to we almost have him."_

"I'm going to come and check anyway," she said firmly, Jazz let out a sigh.

"_Alright, but call ahead first."_

"The place is destroyed isn't it?" She asked though she actually had a small smile.

"_The house is still standing if that counts for anything,"_ Jazz said sounding a little sheepish.

"Not your fault, be careful."

"_Always am."_

She could hear him grin before the connection ended.

Karin sighed putting the phone into her pocket, not bothering to hide it, as she returned to her desk and sank into her seat.

"Just home stuff?" Mia asked raising a disbelieving eyebrow. Karin just looked at her before turning around and dropping her head onto the desk. Her parents were going to kill her.

"We are so slagged," Jazz frowned closing the com link.

Not only had half the inside of the house been trashed, but Laserbeak had gotten out. Sideswipe peered over the ditch they were using as cover to stare at the neighbours' house where they had seen Laserbeak fly into. Incidentally it was the same house that Sideswipe and Karin had pranked after their shopping trip.

"He's not coming out and I don't know if there are any humans in there," Sideswipe said pushing himself further up.

"So what are we going to do?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Here's the plan. Swoop you go and- Sideswipe get back here!" Jazz yelled seeing the red twin who was about to opening the front door.

"What?"

"Or we can go through the front door," Jazz said with a lopsided grin while Sunstreaker face palmed.

"How the slag did you get to be TIC?" He wondered aloud.

"Cuss' I'm just that good," the dark bot replied with a smirk before they quickly snuck up to the door.

"Swoop stay here and keep lookout," Jazz instructed. The Dinobot who flew to the roof.

"Should we split up?" Wheeljack asked once they were inside.

"It would speed things up. Twins you take upstairs me and 'Jack got things covered down here," Jazz said sending the twins to the white wooden stairs while he and Wheeljack entered the living room.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker quickly made their way up the stairs and were now sliding along the wall listening out for anyone that might come.

"This is stupid," Sunstreaker grumbled looking past his twin who was reaching up for a nearby door handle.

"I thought you said you were bored?" Sideswipe replied pushing the door open and walking into a tiled room.

"I didn't mean I wanted to go looking for a stinking 'con."

"Do you see him anywhere?" Sideswipe asked standing in the edge of the bath tub.

"No he's not here lets go," the golden twin replied heading for the door but stopped when he heard footsteps outside.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker shared a look before scrambling around the room.

"Sideswipe you won't fit in there!" Sunstreaker snapped seeing his twin trying to squeeze his way into the cabinet and now needed help getting back out.

"Slag Sunny I'm stuck!" The red twin called wiggling his legs as Sunstreaker tried to grab hold of them.

"Stop moving!" He snapped.

"Ouch! Hey watch it!" Sideswipe whined.

"You would think you would have learned by now after the vent incident. Ugh!" Sunstreaker grunted as he finally got his twin free and both landed on the ground in a thump.

"I was trying to get Laserbeak that time too," Sideswipe grumbled as his twin pushed him off.

"Ya well... Slag," Sunstreaker muttered as a shadow stopped under the door before the handle started to move.

**Cliffhanger :3**

**Next chapter is half done just having a bit of trouble figuring out how to catch Laserbeak myself -_-' **

**That and it's surprisingly harder to write thing for Jazz and 'Jack than the twin terrors. Of course it only easy with them because they're so much fun to torture XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Home bound part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC. **

***New note this chapter has been revised with some minor changes. 30-7-2014**

**I am so so sorry about the wait! I'm not going to lie I just lost complete interest and inspiration with this story and got caught up with collage work. So I'm sorry it's been so long but I promise I will try to sort out my head and get things back on track. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favs and follows! **

Jazz and Wheeljack had relocated to hiding near the dining room door where they were trying to figure out their next move. The problem they had was that there were two humans in the dining room and they could not get passed the door without being seen.

"What I wouldn't do to be Mirage right now," Jazz grumbled before turning to Wheeljack.

"They're not leaving anytime soon," Wheeljack agreed looking thoughtful before something down the hall got his attention.

"I think I may have an idea," the inventor said.

Jazz was sure if he didn't have the mask he would have been grinning. "I don't know about this 'Jack," Jazz said moving his wheels from left to right as they waited in there alt modes.

"It will work. The youngling will see us and take us down past the door, that or we can pretend to be remote control cars and just drive past now," Wheeljack offered.

"As much as I'd rather go without the kid I think we have a better chance of convincing the parents if we wait for him," Jazz relented.

"But how do we get his attention?" Jazz suddenly asked, when Wheeljack stayed silent Jazz sank in his axels.

"Perhaps I didn't think this through fully."

"Well at least... Slag now what?" Jazz asked when something small and fluffy came out the door they were waiting to pass.

"That would be a dog, more precisely a Maltese," Wheeljack replied as the small white dog trotted over to them and started sniffing Jazz's bumper.

"I know it's a dog 'Jack! Shoo! Go away!" The Porsche said nervously inching its way back from the dog.

"Don't move and it should lose interest," the inventor suggested.

"It better..." Jazz muttered as the dog followed him continuing to sniff.

"Ah Slag no!" The Porsche shot forward manoeuvring its way around the dog before racing down the hall with the Lancia right behind him. They raced passed the open dining room door, regardless of the humans inside and passed the room the child was playing in, before taking a sharp left and skidding into the kitchen and under the table before transforming.

"Lose interest?! The fragging thing tried to lubricate on me!" Jazz hissed at the inventor who held his hands up in defense.

"How was I supposed to know it wasn't house broken?"

"Jamie! Keep the noise down with those toys!" A sharp voice called from down the hall.

"Well at least they fell for it," Wheeljack shrugged.

"Ya, but let's hope the twins are having more luck then we are," Jazz replied rubbing the back of his helm.

_Up stairs_

The twins however were having no such luck. Just before the door had opened the twins had dashed into a basket behind the door. They had been in there since then. After the human had done there... ah business much to the twins horror, they dropped certain articles of clothing into the basket on top of the twins.

Sideswipe was sure his twins' optic was twitching but chose to ignore it as they heard the shower turn on. They waited a few moments before peeking out of the basket and into the steaming room. Sideswipe withheld a snigger seeing a pink lacy bra sitting on his brothers' helm. Sunstreaker glared at him, yanking it off and pointing to Sideswipes own helm. The red twin blinked before reaching up and pulling a pink lacy piece of clothing off his left horn, his jaw dropped in horror before he dropped it as if burned and scrambled out of the basket and ran to the door. Sunstreaker was right behind him a snigger of his own trying to leave his vocaliser.

Sideswipe shivered in disgust once they were out in the hall again.

"That was so gross!"

"Come on the sooner we find the 'con the sooner we can get out of this nightmare," Sunstreaker said trudging down the hall, his brother in tow.

"Scrap another ones coming!" Sunstreaker hissed as loud footsteps sounded on the staircase.

Sideswipe open the nearest door revealing the master bedroom. "In here!"

They both transformed and dove into the room, they hid under the bed the noses of their alt modes peeking out towards the door.

"It's those grimy fingers!" Sideswipe said recognising the kid from the toy shop who had tried to buy them. Sunstreaker shifted uneasily on his wheels.

"So?" Sunstreaker asked once the boy had run passed and into the next room, slamming the door after him. Sideswipe huffed rolling out from under the bed and transforming into his bi-pedal mode with his twin.

"You're really telling me you don't want to get a little payback on the kid for trying to buy us? Just think of what that kid would have done to your paint with those dirty fingers!" Sideswipe said nudging Sunstreaker who was scanning the room. Sunstreaker turned to look at him annoyed.

"Sideswipe."

"Ya?" The red twin asked continuing to nudge his side.

"You're scratching my finish!" He snapped causing his twin to jump back before looking for the offending mark.

"Sorry... hey wait a click, there's no mark!"

"There's gona be."

Sideswipe held up his servos in surrender backing up. "Ok, Ok I get it shut up and find the Decepticon," he said turning away and running his own scan.

Just then they heard the sound of a door slamming open causing them to dive for cover once again. They both peeked out the door at the form retreating down the hall but their optics zeroed in on the green toy robot hanging from the kid's arm, all dinged up and missing an optic making both Cybertronians wince.

"Sunny..."

"Right," they both raced to stand in front of the room grimy fingers had left. Sideswipe tactfully reached for the door pushing it forward, as it swung open both stood with a gleam in there optics that some bots knew well and knew it meant trouble.

_The Ark_

Ratchet suddenly stopped what he was doing his frame giving a shudder, instinctively he picked up the wrench he had especially picked for throwing at the twins.

"Something wrong Ratchet?" Ironhide asked looking at the medic.

"Twins," he growled before stomping off to find Prowl who had also just gotten a dose of the shivers.

_Down stairs_

They had finally found the slagger; problem was the humans were in the way, again.

They had just left the third room in their search when Jazz spotted the con flying into the living room. They were once again stopped in their pursuit however, when Wheeljack spotted the child playing in the room, forcing him to grab the TIC and yank him back behind the door.

"You ever feel like Primus does these things to us on purpose?" Wheeljack asked peaking around the doorway, Jazz was looking in from the other side.

"Every slagging day," Jazz replied, frowning as he watched Laserbeak who had perched himself up on a dresser.

"What does he plan to do? Wait us out?" Wheeljack asked keeping an optic on the kid who was crashing his hot wheels into each other.

"Laserbeak's always been a coward, probably doesn't know what to do," Jazz shrugged while the inventor looked thoughtful.

"That could work to our advantage," he said. "We just have to figure out how to exploit it."

Jazz continued to watch the Decepticon before his visor flashed and a smirk slipped its way onto his face.

"Jackie I might just have an idea," Jazz grinned transforming quietly sneaking into the room and hiding behind the couch.

"Just watch out for the mutt," Jazz said staying in his alt mood while Wheeljack kept lookout. Jazz brought out his speakers aiming them towards Laserbeak's hiding place. The cassette didn't react for a minute but then he started to shake and shudder before flying off the dresser.

"A super high frequency blast to scramble his circuits," Wheeljack realised as the cassette flew behind the kid and towards the door prompting both bots to follow him.

"_Sideswipe, Sunstreaker Laserbeak is in the hallway downstairs get down here!"_ Jazz ordered opening a comm-Link to the twins.

"_Hold on Jazz I've to finish putting this superglue on the pillow,"_ Sideswipe replied causing the TIC to momentarily stop in his sneaking.

"_Sideswipe we don't have time for your pranks!"_

"_Hold your turbo fox's were coming!" _Sunstreaker snapped.

"Well hurry it up! We don't want to lose him again," Jazz replied safely getting out of the room with Wheeljack.

"He's over there!" The inventor said before running at the cassette that was flying behind a large potted plant.

Wheeljack jumped at the cassette but it seemed Laserbeak had regained his senses as he quickly evaded and shot at the inventor, successfully knocking him into the pot with a thump.

"You ok Jack?" Jazz asked aiming his laser as Laserbeak made for the stairs. Wheeljack held his head before getting back to his peds.

"You may want another frequency blast Jazz," the inventor advised seeing Laserbeak avoid the laser fire.

"Ya if he would hold still, at least the twins can ambush him once he gets upstairs," Jazz said just before the comm Link opened again.

"_Guys Laserbeak is heading your way!"_ Jazz said before either of them had a chance to say anything.

"_Well you better head after him then,"_ Sunstreaker answered down the comm.

"_What Sunny means is; we are going to be a _little_ bit late,"_ Sideswipe said quickly.

"_Why?"_ Wheeljack asked walking up to the stairs with Jazz.

"_Because __**somebot**__ super glued the door closed with us still inside! And don't call me Sunny!"_ The two bots could practically feel the glare Sunstreaker was giving his twin.

"Alright just try and get out of there as fast as ye can, we'll get Laserbeak," Jazz vented closing the comm Link before looking to Wheeljack.

"Why is it I'm really not all that surprised?" Jazz asked the inventor who shrugged in response.

"Karma," he suggested before continuing the chase.


End file.
